dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Intelligence/3
Introduction An Intelligence Iop build. Characteristics Iop Softcaps Iop Characteristics Raising Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Vitality to 101. # Put all of your points into Vitality as well as scrolling Intelligence to 101. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Spells Class Spells Raising Spells * Lv. 1-11: Save your points, then raise Destructive Sword to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Jump to 5. Lv. 1 - 11 Train in Incarnam or Demonic Roses (good exp., easy to kill). *Use Young Adventurer Set until level 10 (if it's wisdom-maged use it until 20). From level 10 use really good, perfect or even maged life and int. (it shouldn't give less than 100 int.) Gobball Set with Adv. Ring and belt. *It's a good idea to get Gobtubby ( if you don't want to feed pets) or Ghast/+wisdom pet with good life(wisdom) bonus (165 life is max). *On 10 level do the 'A Bear in the Gobball's House' quest to get 11 level and some money. If you have a lot of life, you can try killing solo Bearman (try 25 or 26 lvl) Goals * Young Adventurer Set, then Gobball Set * Pet (Gobtubby/Ghast/other) Lv. 12 - 21 *Raise Vitality. Get maged Mental Ring (+30 int. or more) and Gobball Belt Goals * full Gobball Set, Mental Ring Lv. 22 - 38 On F2P Get exp. on Sick Grossewer Rat (1,-19 underground) - with Destructive one fight will take about 1,5 minute and will give really nice exp (better than boars and such). It's (almost) like getting exp. on P2P (nice exp. fast). You can also fight single treechnid and trunknid mobs, they also give very good xp. * On 26 you will get Cut spell - it's quite useful, you should boost it to lvl. 5 (-2 MP, 4 AP). On 36 lvl you will get Vitality (spell) - boost it as soon as possible (4 lvl. on 37)! * Raise Vitality (skill). On 38 level get a Prespic Set and other items (amulet, second ring, boots, weapon) that give int. life/vit. and/or wisdom. Don't forget - on 38 level you will lose some max life for sure ... and you should buy P2P - it's alomst impossible to lvl up on F2P now. Goals * Cut (5), Vitality (4 you can't boost it to 5 yet) * Prespic Set and vit/life/int/wisdom items Lv. 39 - 60 If you are still F2P, try getting exp. on Chafers, Crackrocks and Famished Sunflower's Barn, but it will take a loooong time to get 60 lvl, even with Prespic Set. Rat won't give that much exp., but you can try killing him to like 41 level. *On those level the most important stat is wisdom. You have to get 60 level as fast as possible! If you haven't scroll it and you have money, you should do that now! And get perfect/maged wisdom items... *Raise Vitality with skill points. You HAVE TO boost Vitality (spell) and Jump to level 5. Now you have some points, so you can boost what you want (you shouldn't boost +damage buffs anyway) or keep them. On 60 level you MUST boost Strengthstorm spell to 5. It's great, strong and its total PWNAGE! It's your base attack! But ... it has a strange range, so you should also boost Intimidation to level 3 (or more, if you want) for nice push back spell for 3 AP. * On 60 level you should get good Int/Vit/Life and maybe Wisdom custom set (it should also give you 3 AP - then you can cast Ss 3 times(!) per turn). If you are still using Gobtubby/Ghast, think aboust changing it into Peki Peki (pet), +wisdom/int. pet or a mount. Goals * Vitality (5}, Jump (5), Intimidation (3), Strengthstorm (5) * Good 9 AP (if you can get it; if not even 7 AP is good with high int. and life bonuses) set Lv. 61 - 100 What I can say ... not many changes. No more fire-based spells ... you boost what you what and what you think is useful. Now you can start thinking about weapons and weapon skills. Hammers are really good for int. Iops, but you can still use swords like Feudala Sabre. Don't use weapons worse than your spell. Remember that you can do a lot of damage even with 6 AP, so weapons are often wield only for bonuses. * If you haven't scrolled int., start it now. Scroll 101 as fast as possible! Raise Vitality. * There are not many spells to boost. Think about buffs (they aren't so useful, but ...), weapon skills (you often do more damage with your spell, but weapons with drains are good too), Leek Pie (great range and not linear) or just keep points to boost spells to level 6 later ... * Always get the best items that you can use right now. If you don't have 9 AP set, try to get it now. On 100 level you will have 1 more AP, so it will be easier. Goals Lv. 101 - 200 * Boost Strengthstorm and Vitality to level 6. If you are using weapons, boost chosen Weapon Skill. Other fire-based spells aren't so good, but you can boost them anyway. Almost every class have a lot of spells to boost now ... but not you ... you have a lot of ... time to think what to boost ... As I said many times, +damge buffs aren't so good, so think about other spells. Other good spells for boosting: Intimidation (2 AP), Jump, Power (better than other buffs), Leek Pie (11 range). Cawwot (spell) (nice healing with high Int.) Boosting to level 6 all spells that I noticed costs (including Cawwot, Leek Pie and Weapon Skill) costs like 155 spell points, so trust me - you can boost what you want from about 150 level ...